Wer andern eine Grube gräbt
by Stromi
Summary: Aramis tut wieder sehr geheimnisvoll und dieses Mal ist d'Artagnan entschlossen, herauszufinden aus welchem Grund. Mir fällt kein passenderer Titel ein...


**Wer andern eine Grube gräbt...**

„Aber ein Gläschen werdet Ihr doch wohl vertragen!" D'Artagnan lachte vergnügt auf und hielt die Weinflasche hoch, doch Aramis schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Versteht doch, es ist Fastenzeit und ich halte mich daran."

„Ach, wenn man nach dem Kirchenkalender geht, ist es doch immer Zeit zu fasten. Nun beleidigt mich doch nicht, indem Ihr abschlagt."

D'Artagnan schien sich von keinem Argument überzeugen lassen zu wollen und weiterhin fest entschlossen, Aramis irgendwie zum Trinken zu verleiten. Seinen einzigen Fluchtweg sah der noch Musketier, bald Priester darin, sich jetzt vom Tisch zu erheben und zurückzutreten. „Es ist schon spät geworden. Ich sollte gehen."

Überraschung zeigte sich in der Miene seines Gegenübers. „Ihr seid doch eben erst gekommen."

„Und ich erwähnte eben bereits, dass ich eigentlich keine Zeit hätte. Aus Höflichkeit habe ich Eure Einladung nicht ausgeschlagen."

„So ist das, aus Höflichkeit." D'Artagnan wirkte nun tatsächlich beleidigt, aber dann schien ihm ein neuer Gedanke zu kommen und forschend musterte er seinen Freund. „So sehr spät ist es nicht. Wo müsst Ihr so eilig hin, dass Ihr keine Zeit habt, mit Eurem Leutnant eine gute Flasche Burgunders zu leeren?"

Eine leichte Verlegenheitsröte legte sich auf Aramis Wangen und sie fiel umso mehr auf, da der Musketier sonst immer um seine vornehme Blässe bemüht war. „Nirgendwo. Nach Hause, es ist gleich neun Uhr."

„Zeit, für eine Andacht, was?"

„Ja." Mehr sagte Aramis nicht zur Erklärung, sondern nickte seinem Freund nur kurz zu. „Danke für die Einladung. Wir sehen uns Morgen." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür und d'Artagnan blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm ein sehr verwundertes „Auf Morgen" hinterher zu rufen, bevor Aramis die Wohnung verließ.

Für einen Moment sah der Leutnant stirnrunzelnd dahin, wo eben noch Aramis gesessen hatte. Nicht einmal eine gute Ausrede hatte sich der Freund einfallen lassen, um rasch wieder zu gehen. Das war doch sehr verdächtig! Ein fast spitzbübisches Grinsen zuckte auf einmal in d'Artagnans Mundwinkeln. Sehr verdächtig, in der Tat. Unter Freunden sollte man eigentlich keine Geheimnisse haben, nicht wahr? Es musste doch herauszufinden sein, warum sich Aramis heute so geheimnisvoll gab...

---------------

Aramis begab sich auf geradem Wege nach Hause und als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf die Straße trat, hatte er sich regelrecht herausgeputzt. Parfümduft umgab ihn und er kniff sich noch einmal ins Ohrläppchen, zog seine spitzenbesetzten Handschuhe zurecht, strich sich eine Locke hinters Ohr und ging los.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass man ihm unauffällig folgte. Zu sehr waren seine Gedanken schon vorausgeeilt und warteten in den Gärten auf ihn. Ein fast dümmliches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, während er voller Vorfreude an die Dame dachte, mit der er ein Rendezvous hatte. Ach, er hatte sie solange nicht gesehen. Und jetzt wollte sie ihn wieder treffen! Endlich!

Beschwingten Schrittes bog Aramis um die letzte Ecke und dann lag auch schon der Eingang zu den Gärten vor ihm. Jetzt, im Dunkeln, konnten die Büsche und Bäume, die Schatten im hellen Mondlicht fast unheimlich wirken. Aber für zwei Liebende bot die Dunkelheit auch den besten Schutz für ein heimliches Stelldichein.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Aramis am Wegesrand und strich sich noch einmal den Kragen glatt. Bald, bald würde sie hier sein. Der Musketier seufzte leise und blickte sehnsüchtig die Straße hinunter, aus der sie kommen musste.

---------------

Lange Minuten geschah nichts und d'Artagnan begann schon, sich zu langweilen. Aramis ganzes Auftreten verriet, dass er eine Dame treffen wollte. Der Leutnant war neugierig, um welche holde Schönheit es sich dieses Mal handeln mochte. Sein Freund sprach so selten und wenn, dann nur in Andeutungen über seine Bekanntschaften. Er forderte es ja geradezu heraus, dass man sich auf die Lauer legte!

Gerade hatte Aramis es aufgegeben mit einem Fuß vor Ungeduld - und um sich die Wartezeit zu vertreiben – Kreise in den Kiesweg zu malen. Stattdessen trat er an einen Rosenstrauch und starrte versonnen auf die Blüten. Himmel, er musste wirklich sehr verliebt sein! Wenn er sich selbst sehen könnte, er würde nur den Kopf schütteln. Soviel zum seligen Priester, der sich von allen weltlichen Genüssen abwenden wollte...

Aramis brach eine Blüte und schnupperte daran. In seinem Versteck in einem Hauseingang rollte d'Artagnan mit den Augen. Es war nicht sonderlich interessant, seinen Freund zu beobachten, der ganz offensichtlich wirklich nicht mehr auf dieser Welt, sondern irgendwo im Himmel weilte. Ungeduldig, wie Aramis vorhin selbst blickte der Leutnant in die Richtung, in die der Freund zuvor schon gestarrt hatte. Dort rührte sich endlich etwas.

D'Artagnan zog sich noch etwas weiter in den Schatten zurück und lauschte angestrengt in die Nacht hinaus. Leichtfüßige Schritte näherten sich. Nicht nur von einer Person, wie der Leutnant heraushören konnte und neugierig spähte er aus seinem Versteck. Tatsächlich näherten sich zwei Personen, zwei Frauen, um genau zu sein, den Gärten.

Die Eine fiel hinter der Anderen etwas zurück, als sie aus der Straße ins Mondlicht traten. D'Artagnan konnte nicht viel erkennen und ganz und gar nicht sagen, um wen es sich bei den Damen handeln mochte. Das lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass sie sich die Kapuzen ihrer Mäntel aufgezogen hatten, sodass nicht mehr als ihre Kleider von ihnen zu sehen waren.

Aramis hingegen schien genau zu wissen, dass es sich nur um seine Verabredung handeln konnte. Er schritt der vorderen Dame entgegen und gab ihr galant einen Handkuss, als sie ihm die Fingerspitzen reichte. Sie sprachen miteinander, was, konnte d'Artagnan nicht verstehen. Ihm blieb nur weiterhin das Beobachten, als Aramis der Frau den Arm bot und sie ihre zierliche Hand leicht darauf legte. Während sie nun in die Gärten eintraten, warf ihr Aramis einen verliebten Seitenblick zu und flüsterte erneut mit ihr. Die andere Frau wandte sich um und sah misstrauisch die Straßen hinunter, bevor sie dem Paar im Abstand von ein paar Schritten folgte.

D'Artagnan löste sich wieder von der Wand, an die er sich gedrückt und versucht hatte sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Es musste ihm gelungen sein, denn immerhin hatte die zweite Dame ihn nicht entdeckt. Dafür war dem Leutnant nicht entgangen, dass zusätzlich zu der Kapuze auch noch eine Maske ihr Gesicht verbarg. Wie interessant.

Eigentlich hätte sich d'Artagnan nun mit Anstand zurück ziehen sollen, um seinen Freund das Rendezvous zu gönnen. Aber es handelte sich ohnehin schon nicht um traute Zweisamkeit – eine vierte Person dürfte da doch nicht weiter stören.

Mit dieser für d'Artagnan sehr verständlichen und keineswegs sein Gewissen beunruhigenden Logik folgte er auf leisen Sohlen der Zofe. Denn um eine Zofe musste es sich bei der anderen handeln, die ihre Herrin begleitete. Zumindest hätte es wohl keine Frau gut geheißen, sich hinter einer Rivalin anzustellen, bis sie an der Reihe war für ein wenig Süßholzraspeln.

Kein Mensch sonst schien in den Gärten unterwegs zu sein und das, obwohl sich die heutige Nacht für Liebespaare geradezu anbot. Ein voller Mond stand am Himmel und erhellte die Wege mit blassem Licht, sanft strich Wind durch die Blätter und ließ sie rascheln, keine Wolke verdeckte den funkelnden Sternenhimmel. Es war geradezu widerlich romantisch – zumindest für jemanden, der heute Nacht allein blieb.

Der Weg kreuzte sich nun mit einem anderen und wo sie aufeinander trafen, war ein kreisrunder Platz geschaffen worden, in dessen Mitte ein Springbrunnen stand. Jetzt plätscherte kein Wasser, aber sein Rand bot eine gute Sitzmöglichkeit. Aramis wedelte mit seinem Taschentuch ein wenig – echten oder eingebildeten – Staub fort und seine Liebste setzte sich mit einem sachten Lächeln. Ohne ihre Hand los zu lassen, ließ sich Aramis neben ihr nieder und schien ganz in ihren Augen versunken. Wenn sie etwas zu ihm sagte, hörte er gerade sicher nicht zu. Wahrscheinlich stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er ihr die Kapuze abstreifen würde, die Maske entfernte, ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und sie zärtlich küsste.

Nun, ob es soweit kommen würde, wollte d'Artagnan nicht wetten. Er hatte hinter einem Baum Deckung gesucht und rätselte weiterhin, wer die schöne Fremde wohl sein mochte. Eine Hofdame? Das war durchaus möglich. Aber welche von den Vielen? Wenn er doch nur einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht werfen könnte! Aber dazu müsste er schon etwas näher heran.

Der Leutnant löste sich von dem Baum und huschte durch das niedrig geschnittene Gras zu einem Strauch weiter, hinter den er sich duckte. Er ließ einen Augenblick verstreichen, dann spähte er über einige Zweige hinweg zum Brunnen. Hm, viel getan hatte sich dort in der Zwischenzeit nicht. Aramis hatte sich noch ein wenig näher gesetzt und hielt nun beide Hände der Dame in den seinen. Viel Aufklärung brachte das hingegen nicht.

„Nun mach schon..." raunte d'Artagnan, wie um seinen Freund anzufeuern und neigte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor, um besser sehen zu können. Dabei überschätze er allerdings die Stabilität des Astes, auf den er sich mit einer Hand abstützte. Es knackte, der Zweig brach und mit einem „hmpf" landete der Leutnant kopfüber in dem – sehr dornigen - Busch. Sofort rappelte er sich wieder hoch – und erstarrte, als er den Hahn einer Pistole spannen hörte.

„Keine Bewegung, Monsieur!" verlangte dennoch zusätzlich eine helle Stimme von ihm, die vor Aufregung leicht zitterte. Die Zofe! Die hatte er ganz vergessen! Und nun hatte sie ihn erwischt und zielte mit einer Schusswaffe auf d'Artagnan. Wahrscheinlich ohne jemals das Schießen gelernt zu haben und der Leutnant mochte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die junge Frau – sie klang zumindest jung – zwar wusste, wie man eine Pistole schussbereit machte. Aber nicht, wie man sie, außer durchs Abdrücken, wieder sicherte. Allein deshalb schon wagte er es nicht, sich zu rühren und blieb auf Händen und Knien sitzen, das Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet.

„Wenn Ihr nur eine falsche Bewegung macht, schieße ich!"

D'Artagnan hätte gerne, seine Beunruhigung überspielend, spöttisch aufgelacht und: „Das glaube ich Euch sofort", erwidert. Die Zofe klang beinahe hysterisch und wahrscheinlich bebte der Lauf der Pistole. Trotzdem bestand die Chance, dass sie getroffen hätte. Zumal, wenn sie aus unmittelbarer Nähe schoss.

„Wer seid Ihr?"

„D'Artagnan."

Als die junge Frau nicht sofort eine neue Frage stellte, wagte der Leutnant es, ein wenig den Kopf zu heben und zu erklären: „Ich bin ein Freund von Monsieur Aramis."

Am Brunnen war von dem Zwischenfall wohl noch nichts bemerkt worden, sonst wäre eben jener Monsieur schon längst am Busch erschienen und hätte einen sehr peinlich berührten Leutnant der Musketiere vorgefunden, der allmählich seine Neugierde zu verfluchen begann.

„Steht auf! Ganz langsam, dass ich Euch im Auge behalten kann. Hände nach vorne!" verlangte die Zofe nun und, noch immer mit sich selbst hadernd, tat d'Artagnan wie befohlen.

„Umdrehen, los! Ich will Euer Gesicht sehen!"

Wenn nicht noch immer eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet gewesen wäre, hätte d'Artagnan nicht übel Lust verspürt den schneidenden Tonfall der Dame durch zurückstopfen in ihren schlanken Hals zu unterbinden. Sie schien geradezu Spaß daran zu haben, den ertappten Spion schwitzen zu lassen und ihm Befehle zu erteilen. Leider blieb dem Leutnant nichts anderes übrig, als das Verlangte zu tun. Immerhin verschaffte ihm das einige Vorteile, wenn er seinem Gegner direkt gegenüberstand. Er war nicht umsonst ein ausgebildeter Soldat.

Die Zofe stand wirklich unmittelbar vor ihm und nur wenige Fingerbreit trennten den Lauf der Pistole von seiner Brust. Recht unmöglich, dass sie daneben geschossen hätte. Ein als durchaus süffisant zu deutendes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und von der Aufregung eben war ihr nichts mehr anzumerken. „Monsieur d'Artagnan, so, so."

D'Artagnan hatte die Hände gehoben und kam sich reichlich lächerlich vor, von einer Frau gestellt worden zu sein. Noch dazu von einer, die kaum älter als zwanzig Jahre sein mochte, soweit es sich erkennen ließ. Für eine Zofe hatte sie ein immenses Selbstvertrauen, denn ohne die Waffe zu senken, schob sie sich nun die Kapuze vom Kopf. Darunter kam flachsblondes Haar zu einem weniger kunstvollem, als eher praktischem Zopf hochgesteckt zum Vorschein. Durch die Maske blickte ihn ein dunkles Augenpaar mit einem beinahe amüsierten Funkeln an und nicht zuletzt dies kam dem Leutnant verdächtig vor. Warum hatte sie noch nicht ihre Herrin gewarnt oder nach Aramis gerufen?

„Mademoiselle, dürfte ich auch Euren Namen erfahren?" wagte er darum zu fragen und für einen Augenblick schien die Zofe überrascht, dass der Mann, den sie noch immer bedrohte, jetzt versuchte mit ihr anzubändeln.

„Wenn Ihr ein Freund von Monsieur Aramis seid, warum schleicht Ihr ihm dann nach?" Ihr Tonfall hatte wieder an Schärfe gewonnen, während sie die Frage ihres Gegenübers geflissentlich überhörte. D'Artagnan erlaubte sich ein nicht weniger süffisantes Lächeln. „Wer sagt, dass ich ihm nachgeschlichen sei?"

„Hinter Gestrüpp zu lauern nennt Ihr nicht nachschleichen?"

„Nennt Ihr es denn so?"

„Allerdings, Monsieur. Irgendwie müsst Ihr dorthin gelangt sein."

„Ich bin gestolpert."

Die Zofe schien allmählich die Geduld zu verlieren. „Ich sollte Monsieur Aramis rufen."

Diese Vorstellung gefiel d'Artagnan nur wenig. „Hört mal, wollt Ihr mich nicht einfach gehen lassen? Es wäre zu schade, das Rendezvous zu stören."

„Das hättet Ihr Euch nun wirklich früher überlegen sollen, Monsieur! Bevor Ihr Hals über Kopf in diese Sache hineingestolpert seid, obgleich es sich nicht gehört. Aber so seid Ihr schon immer gewesen!"

Dieser kleiner Wutausbruch überraschte d'Artagnan, denn es bestätigte ihm ein weiteres Mal, dass die Dame ihn zu kennen schien. Ihr Zorn galt verständlicher Weise ihm, aber nicht, weil er spioniert hätte – sondern weil er sie seinerseits nicht erkannte?

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte er darum gerade heraus und nahm die Hände herunter. Die Pistole hatte er völlig vergessen, zu groß war nun seine Verwirrung. Die Zofe ihrerseits machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten und senkte die Waffe. Wie zuvor ihre Kapuze, nahm sie nun die Maske ab und schaute wieder zum Leutnant. Der trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück und rief: „Ketty!"

„Wir haben uns eine Weile nicht gesehen." Die junge Frau nickte knapp und behielt weiterhin die Pistole in der Hand, den Lauf lediglich zu Boden gerichtet. Sie schien in keiner Weise gewillt, ihren Gegenüber einfach so davon kommen zu lassen und maß ihn mit keinem sehr freundlichen Blick.

„Ja, es ist einige Zeit her." D'Artagnan war noch immer sehr überrascht über diese unverhoffte Begegnung, sodass ihm nichts besseres zu erwidern einfiel. Mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme ergänzte Ketty: „Drei Jahre, Monsieur."

„Wirklich?"

„Beachtlich, dass Ihr das nicht genau zu sagen wisst. Wo Ihr doch geschworen habt, mich nie zu vergessen."

Leider entsprachen diese Worte der Wahrheit. Zumindest aus der Sicht einer völlig aufgelösten Kammerzofe, die vor ihrer Herrin geflohen war und die d'Artagnan damals nicht anders als durch dieses leichthin dahergesagte Versprechen hatte einigermaßen beruhigen können. Drei Jahre waren einfach eine zu kurze Zeitspanne... Es war angebracht, rasch das Thema zu wechseln. „Wenn du es-" D'Artagnan unterbrach sich, als er den warnenden Blick Kettys bemerkte. Das naive Mädchen von damals hatte sich sehr verändert. „Wenn „Ihr" es also seid, nehme ich an-"

„-dass meine Herrin Euch bekannt sein dürfte."

D'Artagnan erstarrte und ein Bild von Mylady entstand vor seinem inneren Auge. Die Gräfin konnte doch wohl unmöglich-! Einen Augenblick später erinnerte er sich und seine Erleichterung war sicher nicht gespielt. „Madame de Chevreuse."

Ketty bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, den Namen nicht zu laut auszusprechen. Darum also die Geheimniskrämerei. Aramis traf sich noch immer mit der Verbannten, wenn sie sich nach Paris wagte. „Die Madame hat mich bei sich aufgenommen."

„Dann ist Euch die Flucht gelungen?" erwiderte d'Artagnan, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und schielte unauffällig zum Brunnen hinüber, wo noch immer nichts von dem kleinen Zwischenfall in den Büschen bemerkt worden zu sein schien.

„Das ist sicher nicht Euch zu verdanken", zischte Ketty und spielte mit der Pistole in einer Art, als wolle sie die Waffe gleich wieder auf den Leutnant richten. Das entging d'Artagnan keines Wegs und fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er von hier verschwinden konnte, ohne dass Aramis am nächsten Tag von alle dem erfuhr. Nun, die Zofe hatte sich verändert, aber eigentlich handelte es sich bei ihr noch immer um Ketty – und dass sie ihn nicht sofort verraten hatte, bot doch einen Fluchtweg auf, der sich denkbar einfach beschreiten ließ.

„Mademoiselle", sagte er darum jetzt sehr ernst und bei der ungewohnten Anrede legte sich sogleich – ganz, wie der Musketier es gehofft hatte – eine reizende Verlegenheitsröte auf die Wangen der junge Frau, „ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, Euch je einmal wieder zu sehen. Aber nun seid Ihr hier und ich-"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin... glücklich."

„...oh." D'Artagnan trat näher und fast willenlos ließ sich Ketty von ihm die Pistole aus der Hand nehmen. Er lächelte sacht und die Zofe errötete noch etwas mehr. Dann bewegte sie sich so schnell, dass der Leutnant nur noch das schmerzhafte Prickeln auf seiner Wange fühlte und ziemlich verdutzt Ketty anstarrte. Es war wohl doch keine Verlegenheitsröte gewesen...

„Genug, Monsieur! Ich sollte sofort zu meiner Herrin eilen und ihr hiervon erzählen!" Dieses Mal jedoch drehte sich Ketty nicht so schnell auf dem Absatz herum, als dass d'Artagnan sie nicht rasch am Handgelenk hätte fassen können.

„Lasst mich sofort los! Ihr-" Weiter schimpfen konnte Ketty nicht, denn d'Artagnan hielt es für besser einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch zu unternehmen, die junge Frau davon zu überzeugen, dass über ihre Begegnung besser geschwiegen werden sollte. Und da er sie mit Worten allein sicher nicht überzeugt hätte, zog er sie an sich und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Fast zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung wehrte sich Ketty nicht besonders oder ohrfeigte ihn erneut.

---------------

Ein voller Mond stand am Himmel und erhellte den Park mit blassem Licht, sanft strich Wind durch die Blätter und ließ sie rascheln, keine Wolke verdeckte den funkelnden Sternenhimmel. Es war geradezu herrlich romantisch – eine Nacht, wie geschaffen für Liebespaare.

Irgendwer räusperte sich vernehmlich, und als man ihm nicht sofort Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, hüstelte dieser Jemand etwas lauter. Nur widerwillig und gleichzeitig verwirrt wandte d'Artagnan den Kopf in diese Richtung, ohne Ketty aus seinen Armen zu entlassen. Aber als ihm schließlich gewahr wurde, was er hier tat und vor allem, _wer_ da unvermittelt aufgetaucht war und den Leutnant mit einem halb wütenden, halb belustigten Blick musterte, ließ er die Zofe sehr schnell los und trat einen Schritt fort von ihr. „Ich... Das... Ich kann das erklären!"

„Ja, auf diese Erklärung wäre ich sehr gespannt." Aramis hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und trotz seines sehr finsteren Gesichtsausdrucks schien er doch sehr bemüht, ein Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Nun, ich..." Etwas hilflos sah d'Artagnan zu Ketty, die Augen niedergeschlagen hatte, sich der Anwesenheit ihrer Herrin, die halb im Schatten hinter Aramis stand, nur zu gut bewusst. Der Leutnant hob kurz die Schultern und lächelte verlegen. „Ihr wisst schon..."

„Nein, was weiß ich?"

„Aramis, lasst sie doch." Die Madame sprach leise und legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Musketiers, was diesen sogleich milder stimmte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Madame."

Das Gesicht der Chevreuse war unter der Kapuze noch immer nicht zu erkennen, aber dies war auch gar nicht nötig, um sich ihr nachsichtiges Lächeln vorzustellen. D'Artagnan tastete nach der Hand von Ketty und drückte sie sacht, dass die Zofe wieder aufsah und erkennen konnte, dass ihre Herrin ihr nicht zürnte. Was Aramis hingegen über seinen Freund denken mochte, ahnte der Leutnant nur zu gut. Aber das schien solange gleichgültig, wie noch immer Kettys Hand in seiner ruhte...

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, bot Aramis seiner Dame erneut den Arm und führte sie zum Ausgang des Parks. Die Chevreuse winkte ihrer Zofe nicht, ihnen zu folgen, wie nicht nur Ketty bemerkte. Auch d'Artagnan verstand diese Geste und wusste, dass Zofe und Herrin bald nach Tours zurückkehren würden. Aber die Nacht bot noch viel Zeit für den Abschied voneinander...

ENDE


End file.
